Wood
|main_material=Wood |released= * 2017 (US) * 2018 (Worldwide) |predecessor=Wooden Railway |successor= }} Wood is a Thomas & Friends merchandise line that consists of wooden models, tracks and accessories and is a railway system created by Mattel and released in autumn 2017 and worldwide in 2018. The line is a successor to the Wooden Railway line, having vehicles with visible wood and heat transfer decals in an effort to drastically reduce production costs. The line is compatible with Wooden Railway and other brands, but the track system features new connectors (to end compatibility with other brands). Track adaptors are included with sets and destinations in order to connect with Wooden Railway and similar track from other brands. Following consumer backlash in response to the redesign, the summer 2018 range was cancelled in preparation of a reworking for the line in 2019, with the models being fully painted once more. Product History, Design and Make When the line launched, all the characters had smaller revamped bodies, showing wood sections with heat transfer decals instead of paint, with additional detail but lacking physical domes. Buffers and buffer beams were also included being applied with the same heat transfer decals. New face and smoke box sculpts were also created with characters now having white dots in their eyes. Engines were all about the same length with four or six wheels. Due to many criticisms from both fans and parents alike, all the characters from 2019 onwards were fully painted with additional detail, but keeping the rest of the 2017/2018 design. Engines 2018 * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Ferdinand * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Ashima * Yong Bao * Merlin * Nia * Beau * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Hugo * Frankie * Etienne * Winston * Victor * Rusty 2019 * Flying Scotsman * Ferdinand * Connor * Gator * Rajiv * Nia * Beau * Rebecca Rolling Stock 2019 * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Aquarium Cars * Candy Cars * Traveling Sir Topham Hatt * Pop-Up Pastry Cars 2019 * Rocky * Pop-Up Pastry Cars Multi-Car Packs 2018 * Diesel's Dairy Drop Off * Butch's Road Rescue * Birthday Thomas * Dynamite Ryan * Rosie's Prize Pony * Water Tanker Belle * Holiday Cookie Delivery * Jousting Deluxe Multipack '2019' * Holiday Cookie Delivery * Jousting Deluxe Multipack * Thomas and the Dragon Non-Rail Vehicles 2018 * Bertie * Harold * Kevin * Flynn * Ace * Jeremy 2019 * Kevin * Ace * Isla * Jeremy Buildings and Destinations 2018 * Cranky at the Docks * Spin and Lift Crane * Knapford Train Station * Tidmouth Sheds * Get Well Hospital * Eco Rescue Firehouse 2019 * Tidmouth Sheds * Get Well Hospital * Eco Rescue Firehouse Track Packs 2018 * Straights and Curves Track Pack * Expansion Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack Sets 2018 * Animal Park Set * 5-in-1 Builder Set * Snowy Rails Set * Lift and Load Cargo Set * Racing Figure 8 Set * Around the Park Set * Busy Island Set * Deluxe Eco Rescue Set * Family Farm Set * Castle Tower Set 2019 * Busy Island Set * Deluxe Eco Rescue Set * Family Farm Set * Celebration Set * Castle Tower Set * Fall Set Trivia * The logo for the Forest Stewardship Council (FSC) is displayed on the lower-right corner of the boxes. * Characters have their names stamped on the bottom instead of being painted on. * The majority of the summer 2018 wave was cancelled for a preparation of the line’s 2019 reworking, with many of the models being delayed until spring of 2019. * Unlike Wooden Railway and the Brio Thomas range, which used static wooden figurines, Wood features plastic figures with poseable legs, allowing them to sit in various vehicles and rolling stock. These figurines use a similar design to those used in Brio's non-Thomas sets. es:Wood Category:Merchandise